Always Being There for Me
by MirrorMove000
Summary: Oneshot: Takuya sighed ... "Here we go again"...


**edited: 2013/11/19**

**(A/N: I submitted this story to my school last October, an edited version of this fanfic. and I thought I should post the improvement)**

* * *

A boy sat in his living room couch one rainy night. He stares blankly at his television, as he thought about what happened that day. It was that idle time where one would give himself to think about things that are not really worth thinking.

Just as he went very deep in his reverie, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud ring that came from the doorbell. He stood up, annoyed, and walked down to the front door. He didn't bother looking at the peeping hole as he thought that no one would really think that their home is worth raiding.

The front door revealed a girl soaking, but she gave him what seems like a sheepish smile and he let her in. She inaudibly pulled him in an embrace after he closed the door. He responded with a nod and led her to the dining area. Here he quietly went and came back with a towel and dry changes of clothes, tossed it to her, and gestured her to the direction of the bathroom.

He sighed, as she went, let a quick smile show on his face and let it fade again into indifference. After what seemed like days, she came out and practically ran to him to give him a quick peck on the cheeks, which he just rolled his eyes upon, apparently used to her doing it.

She made herself at home sitting on a chair as the boy prepared instant noodles for the both of them. Once he joined her on the table, they talked about each other's seemingly normal day. And they did until they got tired of it. The empty cups lied on the sink, soiled and forgotten.

He then patted her on the shoulders and invited her to watch a movie with him on the living room. He took a seat where he sat earlier before her arrival, and she sat right next to him in front of the television.

They laughed as they watched a cheesy film. They pointed out the usual clichés, criticized the annoying female lead, pointed out the 'flaws' of the 'perfect' male lead, and sighed in frustration at the annoying pop song the movie plays in the credits that had no relation whatsoever with the film.

They laughed until they realized that they arrived at one of the movie clichés: the part where his face became close to hers.

_"My little brother might hear"_ The guy playfully pronounced each syllable as she tackled at him so that he was forced to lie down.

_"IF I JUST BELIEVE IT- THERE'S NOTHI-!"_ The sound of the television was amplified to a loud boom that was a nineties song played loudly through the whole house. The girl swiped the remote from under the boy's head and pressed the 'mute' button.

A young boy in his sleepwear came trudging down from the stairs and his sleepy eyes scanned the room.

_"Is the Armageddon coming?"_ he said in a tired squeaky eight-year-old voice not bothered at the fact that his older brother was under the girl in what would seem an awkward position, that would usually peak the imagination of young curious boys like himself.

_"Oh no Shinya… er-" _and everyone in the room waited for the boy to something wittingly but it didn't come. _"I got nothing. Go back to sleep alright, kid?" _The younger boy just nodded and climbed back the stairs, his pillow being dragged along with him. In the morning, he would just claim that he had a dream where his cool older brother suddenly became very lame.

_"Now, where were we?" _The girl said and then muttered about annoying little brothers interrupting them as she got closer and closer…

But, deciding that it was really late. They decided that it was probably better to sleep it off. The boy sat curling as he hugged his knees and leant to the side. She then rested her head to his shoulder and tried to close her eyes. Finally, they both fell into deep slumber.

The sun was already high up in the sky when he woke up. The boy was unsurprised when he found out that he's alone and that the girl was nowhere in the house.

Had he just dreamt it all?

No. But he always wished that he did.

He found a note on the table pinned by his phone.

_Hey, Kouichi a told me that Kouji was just drunk last night and the girl he was kissing was actually a cousin. I just came on a wrong moment (a family gathering you know). I was so sure he was cheating on me. I was really upset about nothing. I'm really sorry for bothering you (again). But thanks for always being there for me Takuya"_

_-Love Zoe_

He sighed and crumpled the note and threw it to the nearest trash in. _"Yeah me too"_. The bitter thought was interrupted by a loud sound-that-he-hoped-that-was-not-an-explosion and an equally loud squeaky voice rang from the kitchen.

_"Big brother! I'm making breakfast!"_

And with a gasp of horror of the thought of burning table cloths and murky little brothers, the boy proceeded to the kitchen, or what's left of it…

End


End file.
